


Sickness and health

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankies sick and Will takes care of her





	Sickness and health

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so it's probably gonna be really bad... Please leave a review of what you think of my writing, good or bad. :)

**(The Dead Drop)**

"Has anyone heard from Frankie? I texted her earlier and she hasn't replied and shes late" Susan said in a worried tone

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just stuck in traffic but I I'll call her and check" Will said

"if she hasn't replied to me what makes you think she's gonna answer you?" She asked

"She likes me more duh" he said like it was obvious "huh that's weird it went straight to voicemail"

"maybe someone should go to her apartment and check on her" she said

"alright I will" he said as he walked out the door of the dead drop.

* * *

**(FRANKIES APARTMENT)**

_*Knock knock*_

"Frankie open up" Will said through the door

"go away Will" Frankie said her voice coming out a little more horse than she would've liked

"no you had us worried you were supposed to be at the dead drop and your weren't answering your phone" he said

"I'm fine, you can go now" she said as she coughed

"are you sick? I'm not leaving until you let me in" he said worriedly

"fine" she huffed as she she opened the door

"wow you look awful" he said

"Thanks Will just what every girl loves to hear!! I'm really not in the mood right now, I haven't sleep all night, I have the worst headache imaginable, and I've been puking my guts up since yesterday morning, so if you could leave that would be great" she said crossing her arms

"You look beautiful! I didn't mean that you look awful like that, I just meant that you look exhausted... And I'm not going anywhere, I took our fake wedding vows very seriously" he said 

"what are you talking about dork?" She said biting back a smile

"In sickness and in health remember?" He said

"You're so weird.. you know that right?" She asked

"Yeah I do, but you love me for it don't act like you don't we both know you do" Will said as he made his way into the kitchen

"whatever, you wish" Frankie said rolling her eyes

"go lay down, I'll make you some soup" he told her

"you really don't have to do that im an adult I can take care of myself" she said trying to be difficult

"Frankie just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean you should have to, now go lay down" Will said

"I'm going to lay down because I'm tired not because you told me too just so you know" Frankie said loudly as she walked into her bedroom and laid down

"of course you are" Will screamed back as he chuckled softly at her stubbornness 

* * *

"Here sit up, be careful it's really hot" Will said as he handed Frankie her soup

"thanks" she said

"no problem that's what partners are for" Will told her as he laid down beside Frankie on the bed

"what are you doing?" She said shocked

"I'm laying down what does it look like I'm doing?" He said

"You're going get sick" She told him

"I don't care... If I do we'll just be sick together" Will said as he smiled down at Frankie while putting his arm around her

"you know what we should do" he said a few minutes later

"what?" She asked

"We should watch you've got mail since we never got to finish it" Will said excitedly

"okay fine we've got nothing better to do anyways" Frankie said as Will pressed play on the movie.

"Hey Will?" She said half way through the movie

"Yeah Frank's?" He said

"Thank you for coming and checking on me... And for staying and taking care of me" she said while laying her head on Will's shoulder

"anytime" Will said as he rested his head on hers

"I should probably head out it's getting pretty late" Will said to Frankie after the movie ended when he didn't get a answer he looked down to see her fast asleep curled up next to him not wanting to wake her he decided it was best to just close his eyes and sleep but he couldn't miss the opportunity to kiss her forehead and softly whisper  "goodnight Frankie"

They were both sick in the morning when they woke up but it was worth it because that just meant more time wrapped up in each other and there's no place either one would rather be.

(Finished.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story :)


End file.
